AHS Reincarnate
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Summary in first chapter. there is not enough room for entire summary. Please review and a beta would be great
1. Story Summary

Summary:

Bella Swan has a secret that the Cullens and Wolf pack did not know before they turned her into a vampire. She is an Old Soul; a spirit that is continually reincarnated to help someone or change something. Her first incarnation was in the Briarcliff Institute alongside Mary Alice Brandon or Alice Cullen as she goes by now, her name was Shelly. The next was the youngest child of Constance Langdon; Natalia, she was the only one without a deformity but still had the murderous, remorseless tendencies of her brothers and sister. She now comes in the form of Isabella Swan, the next Supreme in her generation and must return to Briarcliff, the Murder House and Miss Robichaux's Academy to face her past and current lives head on before everything resets again.


	2. Back to The Murder House

American Horror Story: Reincarnate Page | **4**

Chapter 1

Yesterday Alice informed the family of our road trip that involved me but she thankfully did not know the reasons we were going. I told them to pack clothes for a few weeks and that I would tell them when we settled. A few weeks ago I contacted my coven sister Cordelia Foxx and had her create a potion that would allow the Cullens to appear human until I broke the spell. I wouldn't need it because I could tap into my shape shifting powers and appear however I wanted.

"Okay before we go I need you to drink this, don't ask any questions it will help you where we are going," I said holding out glasses with the potion in them, they looked afraid to drink them, "you don't trust me enough to do this? Well then I'll see you in a few weeks but I won't be able to call you." I put the tray down and walked toward the door, I was stopped by my daughter Renesmee and my brother Emmett.

"Okay we'll do it just don't leave," Renesmee said blocking the door. They all quickly drank it and I went outside to grab my motorcycle along with Jasper and Jacob. Everyone else jumped in Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche then followed me to our first destination; Los Angeles, California.

We pulled up to the house and I saw that Marcy was there with the keys to the house in her hand, she looked ready to leave.

"Marcy," I said with a huge smile on my face, "is the house ready to go?"

"Of course Bella, when you said you were finally ready to move back in I put the keys in my car so that I would have them ready when you got here; it is your house anyway," she said handing me the keys then she looked at the Cullens.

"Marcy, this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, and my husband Edward Cullen; everyone this is my old friend Marcy Brandon." They exchanged hellos while I opened the door to the house; I could feel the ghosts looking at me but I knew they would stay hidden until I explained everything to the Cullens, well except my siblings. In this house I looked like Natalia to the patrons and my old family but Bella to the Cullens and Marcy.

Marcy said her good byes soon after because she's hated the house since she meet Larry Harvey and his daughters Margret and Angie who died in a fire. She was afraid and never really came back to the house after that out of fear. I on the other hand, loved the ghost in this house when they weren't trying to kill each other or me, they kept me company when Renee left me alone and took care of me. They also helped me when I found out I was pregnant by my mother's boyfriend that raped me out of spite. Unfortunately the baby died after she was born so she is a part of the house now forever but she is taken care of by Chad Warwick and his partner Patrick; they named her Isabel Natalie Grace Warwick.

"Okay your rooms have been picked out for you and your names are on the doors," I told the Cullens after giving them the tour of the ground floor. They went a full speed to the rooms and unpacked their clothes. I walked up to my private, sound-proof room away from everyone and saw that most of the ghosts were in the room including Patrick and Chad with our daughter Isa. I held out my arms for her and they let me hold her without hesitation; I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her while she 'slept'.

"When are you going to tell them Natalia," my older brother Beauregard or Beau demanded from me.

"I don't know Beau, I may tell them tonight in case some decided to make an early appearance or the babies cry in the middle of the night."

"You know that means that you have to tell them everything right," Chad said looking down at Isa; I nodded and my smile disappeared.

"How long are you giving me to tell them because you know I will tell them as soon as I possibly can?"

"Until Midnight or we will tell them everything while you are stuck in a corner somewhere where they won't find you," Tate said with an evil smirk that meant he was serious.

"So you're trying to scare my in-laws, husband, daughter and future son-in-law just to tell them exactly what I'm planning to tell them just with violence that would hurt my new body. Nice to know you care about your sister so much Tate; do you agree with him Beau? Addie?" They both nodded and I rolled my eyes knowing full well that we were just like our mother when it came to murder. I nodded and handed Isa to Chad then walked down to the kitchen just before Moria O'Hara walked in.

"Welcome back Isabella, I hope your time away has opened your eyes about leaving," she said using my new name knowing that I was a different person now than I was 25 years ago when I died.

"Moria, I see that the years have done you well," I said hugging her, I knew her secret so I saw both sides of her at the same time, usually women saw her old self while men saw her 25 year old self.

"Still the _Bella_ everybody grew to love I see. When do I get to meet your new family and my goddaughter?"

"As soon as they come down from unpacking."

**AN Sorry that I have to stop here but I'm in school right now and don't have a lot of time.**


	3. Sorry Author Note

AN

Sorry everyone but this is not a chapter. I dont think I can write this story anymore well by myself. I really need help with this and will take any help that can be given. If not the story will be up for adoption.


End file.
